


Run

by imperatorkhaleesi



Series: Zimniye Soldaty [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beserker!Thor, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, I Don't Even Know, i'll tag more as i go i just gotta fuckgin publish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatorkhaleesi/pseuds/imperatorkhaleesi
Summary: Thor goes berserk. His girlfriend helps.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Title: "Run" by Hozier
> 
> The song is not thematically relevant, I just really like it.

They tried to warn Lina off—Bucky even tried to physically restrain her—but of course she didn’t listen. Of course she pushed past him, cut Bruce down with a look, and overrode Tony’s locks on the door before FRIDAY stopped her.

“You’ve never seen him like this before, it hasn’t happened in a while,” Steve said, taking hold of her shoulder. “It’s…it can get bad. We sent Hulk in there once to try to get him down, work the bloodlust off. It didn’t work.”

“Suffice to say I barely made it out of there with my limbs attached,” Bruce muttered.

“He won’t want you to see him like this.” Lina grasped Steve’s hand.

“I don’t know what would make Thor think I wouldn’t try to help him, but he was wrong. I’m going to and none of you can stop me.” Before Steve could protest again, she pressed her palm against the door panel and it slid open. She quickly stepped through and shut it before they could stop her.

“Still time to change your mind,” Tony’s voice rang out over the speakers. She turned her head to look at the camera, her brow arched.

“I haven’t changed my mind in the past, oh, 5 seconds, so stop asking, Stark,” she muttered.

“Fine.”

“Hand over control to FRIDAY while you’re at it,” she added. “I don’t want any of you interfering just because you’re worried.”

“I don’t think that’s—”

“Do what she says,” Bucky sighed. “She knows what she’s doing.” Silence, then.

“ _Administrative Permissions now granted to Wo-Manchurian Candidate._ ” Lina glared up at the camera.

“FRIDAY, change my name in the tower to Lina, and lock the door behind me while you’re at it. Don’t let anyone else in without my permission.”

“ _Yes Lina._ ” She took a deep breath.

“Open the doors.”

 

No one was surprised when she and Thor became a Thing™, least of all Bucky. As he liked to mention, with great frequency, Thor spent a good portion of Lina’s deprogramming time hanging out where he wasn’t wanted and imprinting on her like some massive handsome labrador, so it was inevitable that he wear Lina down and kidnap her or something, she wasn’t sure, she usually stopped listening after the labrador mention. Bucky meant well, she knew that; he cared about her and he just wanted her to be safe no matter what. She could understand how he felt, because she felt the same way. For about 50 years, between her being brainwashed and programmed to Bucky getting out without her, the only person she had truly looking out for her was him, and vice versa, so it made absolute sense that he was so protective. But he also knew that he had nothing to worry about. 

Thor was one of the most indefatigably good people she’d ever met in her life. He was gentle, kind, and always put others before himself. Things she’d worried about with other people never even crossed her mind when he was around. If the programming took hold again (though she doubted it; Shuri was fucking amazing at what she did), he could stop her without breaking a sweat, or anything else for that matter. He’d seen her in the most vulnerable position of her life, so she trusted him with any- and everything.

Lina always wondered what he saw in her. It was easy for her to numerate all the horrible things about herself that should warn him off; she was a Winter Soldier, number one, that was horrible enough on it’s own. But she’d been a honeypot soldier on top of that. All the missions that involved seduction, the ones that Bucky couldn’t do, had been her job. Sex, as a result, was numbing and awkward for her, intimacy had been even further out of reach; she’d had to work insanely hard to overcome that, and sometimes it was still hard, but they managed with good humor intact. After all, how else would she be able to handle almost breaking Thor’s fingers in a panic after they'd kissed for the first time, merely because he’d pressed his palm against the back of her neck?

For the life of her, she couldn’t see why he would want her when he could have literally anyone in the world he could possibly think of, but she was too thankful of her luck to question it. It hadn’t occurred to her that maybe the reason why Thor was so understanding of her brainwashing fugues early on was because he knew what it was like.

 

The conference room was destroyed. Even as she thought it, she knew destroyed was too polite a word for what happened. And now she understood why this room, like two others, so often smelled like new paint, fresh wood, and the distant coppery taste of lightning.

A shadow sat slumped against the thick glass of the window, bright white bars of light sparking off it; she could see trails of blood and bits and pieces of his armor scattered amongst the detritus of the room. Lina tentatively stepped in, edging noiselessly toward him. She got halfway across the space, where the round table used to be, before she heard a sharp inhale. She stopped short; His head darted up and caught her eye. She felt her breath leave her body like a punch to the gut. His eyes were dark, almost inky black, distant white light sparking in them; his body was covered in blood and cuts, his fists pressing into the ground, his gaze locked on her, his lip curled into a snarl, electricity arcing and sparking off him. Lina’s breath caught in her throat; he hopped up into a crouch, his fingers clawing into the floor.

“Thor?” She whispered. “Can you—?”

He launched himself at her; Lina ducked out of the way and rolled, landing on hands and knees, her eyes alert. His shoulder slammed into the walland he scrambled behind her. Lina scooped up a broken chair leg and swung on him just as he got within arm’s length. The leg made contact with his temple, and she slipped away again, tumbling over what was left of a computer terminal and raising her hands in surrender.

“Thor, listen to me.” He shook his head, hard, his upper lip curling as his eyes locked on her again, his gaze sharp, mercurial. Lina felt a soft foreboding grow in her. She hesitated. “I don’t know if you can—”

He came straight at her. Lina planted her feet and swung hard; her fist connected with his jaw, and he recoiled, only slightly. She brought her foot down on his left knee. He hissed, bringing his arm up to catch her. Lina ducked underneath, but he was too quick. Lina felt the air leave her lungs again, his arm wrapping around her waist. He turned and Lina found herself underneath him, his body hulking over hers.

“Thor,” she whispered, softly. Lightning rolled across his skin, rooting into the ground beneath her. He stilled as his eyes searched her face. He leaned toward her, burying his nose against her temple and inhaling. He shuddered above her. Lina flinched; electricity sparked against her arms, her chest as he breathed her in. He groaned, softly, sinking against her, his face scrubbing down the side of her face, nudging at her. “Thor.” His gaze returned to hers.

And Lina saw it, in the distant look in his eyes, in the trembling of his arms framing her, the soft whimper in the back of his throat. It was bloodlust, sure. But that wasn’t only fight running in his blood. Maybe…

“FRIDAY,” she said, eyes still locked on his. “Cut all the cameras in this room off.”

“ _Yes Lina._ ” She met Thor’s eyes again, smiling at him softly. Then raised her chin.

Thor’s teeth found the front of her neck, his hands dug into her hips, his knees shoving her legs apart. Her leggings came apart like tissue paper in his hands; Lina reached down, tugging at his pants until his cock sprang free, laying hard and heavy against her thigh. He pushed her legs further open and slid into her with a hard push of his hips.

“Fuck,” she hissed. He didn’t give her a single second to adjust, he just growled and rolled his hips, making her groan and clench around him. Tendrils of lightning ran down her arms; she dug her nails into his shoulders. The bolts _hurt_ ; they cracked against her skin, growing larger with every hard, tight thrust, every frenzied gasp Thor pressed against her collarbone. “Fucking hell.”

She brought her leg up and wrapped it around his waist, drawing him closer to her, changing the angle by a single degree; Thor moved faster against her. A low, resonant rumble of thunder sounded above them.

She wrapped her arm around his head, gripping his hair, pulling it. Thor snarled in response; he snapped his hips hard against hers again, moving faster and sharper against her. Pain and pleasure rolled into one; her skin burned; she arched her back, rolling her hips against his; her gaze hazy, fixed on the windows above them as the sky cracked open, as rain began to fall, as Thor huffed into the crook of her neck, riding her hard as she pulsed around him. He pulled out of her as she went limp, letting her legs drop to the ground; he gripped her hip again, pulling her over, turning her until she was on her knees, her head nestled between her forearms, hips wiggling in his hands. Thor pressed into the slick, warm heart of her, sinking deep, groaning loud, hand spreading across her lower spine as she squeezed around him again, taunting him. He snapped his hips forward, pressing her face into the ground with every syrupy roll and hard snap of his hips.

Lina gasped, hard, barely able to keep herself upright, trying in vain to move against him, to slip her own hand down her body and work her clit in slow circles, as he kept a tight grip on her waist, riding her slow, sure, hypnotically. She looked over her shoulder at him; his eyes were dark, cloudy, fixed on where he was plunging in and out of her. Jagged waves of light rolled slow down his chest, across her back, jolting sharp through her fingertips to the ground. This wasn’t the Thor she’d come to know; this Thor — coarse, violent, quiet, insatiable — manhandled her, touched her without a care or worry of bruises, fucked her like he knew she could take it.

His left released her hip, reached up, skimming along her spine — Lina’s heart seized in her chest as she felt his hand hover over the nape of her neck — but no, his fingers wrapped around her shoulder instead and he pulled her up, tight to his chest, going down to grip her breasts. Lina’s head went back against his shoulder and his teeth found her shoulder again. Her eyes fluttered; she clenched around him hard as she came, spasming as he plunged in and out of her. His breath fanned out across her neck, his voice tight in the back of his throat as he released into the soft, velvety clutch of her.

 

Thor came to, a little while later. She could tell by the deep breaths gently wafting across her throat. She twisted to look up at him over her shoulder, the weight of his arm rooting her to the floor, grounding her. His eyes met hers, brows furrowed, worry etched into the crinkles of his eyes.

“Lina…” he slid out of her, making her hiss softly in response. He tucked himself back into his pants, his mortified gaze meeting hers again.

“Shhh,” she whispered; she turned over fully, reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. “It’s okay.” Thor’s eyes snapped down to her hand on his and he let out a soft cry. There were dark, red and purple tendrils, like tree branches, arcing across her dark brown arms. He lifted the skirt of her dress slowly.

“No,” he whispered. His eyes met hers again, this time, nearly brimming with tears. “Lina…”

“Don’t,” she sat up, wincing a little, and pulled him toward her, pressing a kiss against his mouth. “Don’t get angry with yourself. It’s okay.” His hands found her waist and he gently pulled her into his lap.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this. Didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Thor—”

“I scarred you. You have _wounds_.”

“I’m okay.” His eyes met hers. “I’m fine right now. I’ll be even more fine in a couple of hours. It’ll be like this never happened soon.”

“But it did. I wanted so badly to keep you from this. I don’t like who I become when this happens. I hurt people. I destroy things. I took advantage of you.”

“Thor.” She gently cupped his face. “You needed me. I don’t want you to feel bad for needing me, or anyone else to help you. it’s okay.”

“I didn’t—”

“You didn’t touch the back of my neck. You grabbed pretty much everything you wanted, but the _one_ spot that would have turned this into a really truly bad situation for everyone involved was the one that would have made the most sense to grab in the moment, and you actively didn’t touch me there.”

“I didn’t?”

“No. You didn’t. You need to have far more faith in yourself, babe.”

Thor met her gaze again; his thumb went across her cheek.

“You _promise_ me, you’re okay?” Lina smiled, shifting until she straddled him. She pulled her dress over her head and took his hand.

“I am. I’m fine. I’m even starting to heal. Feel.” She brought his hand to touch her sternum, his thumb pressing against the underside of her breast. His breath hitched in his throat, his fingers gently brushing across the already-shrinking scars. “They’re actually quite beautiful. I’m a little sad they’re not going to last.”

“Don’t look at me, I won’t be doing this on purpose again anytime soon.”

“On purpose?” Thor nodded.

“These…rages…they happened with great frequency when I was younger. I’ve learned to…put them off, I suppose. But the longer I resist them, the worse they are. This one was…pretty bad, as you can see,” he chuckled softly, gesturing to the room. “I’m quite sure I destroyed a quinjet on the way here.”

“Well, if there’s anything I’ve learned over the past year, repression doesn’t help. And on the bright side,” she murmured, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip. “We’ve found a way to deal with them that is way more fun and doesn’t involve wrecking rooms.” Thor bit her thumb, laughing as she flinched and flicked his nose.

“Fun for you, my love,” he sighed. “I don’t remember much of anything that happened in the past few hours.”

“Hm.” Her hand found the nape of his neck. “I can remind you, if you like.” She gently pulled his hair and Thor let out a deep throaty sigh as head went back. “Give you a little play-by-play.”

“That sounds good. But maybe we should let everyone know I’m—” Lina reached into his pants and wrapped her hand around him; he flinched, breathing hard into her mouth. “Never mind. That can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cee (spacelabrathor) had an anon with An Idea. Simone (venomvoredthispussy) also had An Idea. I picked up the ball and ran with it because I have weird and particular tastes. Blame them two for this lmao
> 
> In classic Me fashion, I have written a short ficlet that comes after a story I've been working on for a while. But I'm definitely gonna be posting it soon because I have so much time this summer! Also I stan for my own OC and I really love the friendship I'm creating with her and Bucky so IT'S HAPPENING.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
